¡Dame mi Paleta!
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke es el chico "Malo" de la clase, le quita sus caramelos y gasta bromas pesadas a sus compañeros de escuela. Esta vez decide meterse con la pequeña Sakura, pero ella es más astuta y decide darle una lección que no olvidará. OS.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**E**_l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito _**_NO ME PERTENECE_**_ le pertenece ha _**_Leonitta _**_ quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este ficc :)) muchas gracias nena eres super especial y una ves mas gracias por permitirme la adaptacion.._

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**¡Dame mi paleta! **

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**L**a pequeña Sakura, con sus zapatos de charol y su vestidito azul, un moñito en su rosado cabellos y su suetercito a juego con el vestido. Un dulce sonrojo adorna sus mejillas usualmente pálidas, sus grandes ojos verde-esmeralda están que brillan de alegría e inocencia, sus pequeños y rosados labios la hacen todavía más coqueta.

Camina alegremente, casi saltando, con una grande y apetitosa paleta de caramelo de cereza. Se lo lleva con ansiedad a la boca, pintando e impregnando sus labios de dulce cereza. Sakura adora la cereza, de hecho, cualquier cosa que contenga dulce y sabrosa cereza. Paletas de hielo, chocolates, caramelos, raspados, jugos, pastelillos, en fin… la cereza era tan deliciosa. Parecía como si estuviese obsesionada.

Pero lo que más come, son las enormes paletas de caramelo bien macizo que su madre procura comprar para ella. Puedes estar seguro de que nunca la podrás ver sin una de esas, es algo _necesario_ para ella. No puede vivir sin ellas. Y cuídate si no las tiene o les pasa algo.

Camina por los patios de su escuela, hace un poco aire fresco, lo que hace todavía más deliciosa la paleta. No es muy lindo comer caramelo cuando hace calor, porque da mucha sed y dolor de cabeza. Los niños corren por todos lados, es la hora del recreo, todos aprovechan esa hora para dejar en el rincón más recóndito de sus mentes los deberes y las tediosas clases. Sakura no era de correr y gritar por todos lados, ella… era un poco más tranquila. Pero por supuesto que si jugaba y hacía novillos, niños que no hace esto, cuidado, podrían estar enfermos.

La pequeña Sakura está concentrada en su paleta, además de que es muy distraída y no pone mucha atención a su alrededor, que no ve al travieso chico de pelo color… azabache con tonalidades azules acercarse, una sonrisa pícara formada en sus labios y sus ojos negros como el carbón. Él era uno de esos chicos aprovechados en la escuela, no malo por supuesto, pero era de esos niños que hacían maldades o travesuras a sus compañeros de escuela para pasársela bien por un rato. Aunque no era de esos que lo hacían por querer perjudicar o porque eran malos de verdad, sólo era por diversión… ¿sana?

El chico ve el apetitoso caramelo cereza que trae la oji-verde en la mano, Sakura. Ella siempre trae uno de esos, recuerda el niño. Recuerda verla siempre con una paletilla de esas, ya sea en la mano o en el bolsillo. Este era el momento para hacerle una broma, sería divertido robarle su caramelo y comérselo enfrente de ella. Seguramente lloraría como todas las demás niñas del su grupo de cuarto año, pero ya se le quitaría.

Ella es tan distraída, sabe que no será muy difícil quitárselo.

—¡Te pille! —dice al momento de pasar medio corriendo junto a ella y quitarle el caramelo de la mano. Sakura jadea de la sorpresa al ver a aquel chico de cabello negro-azulado alejarse corriendo con su paleta en la mano. Lo reconoce como Sasuke. El chico malo de su clase. El que le hacía bromas pesadas a todo mundo.

Sakura siempre había observado a aquel niño robarles sus caramelos a las niñas y niños, o mojarlos, o ponerles cosas en sus pupitres. Según él, las veces que la profesora le había pillado, sólo lo hacía por jugar y por bromear, pero Sakura sabía que sus "bromas" eran de muy mal gusto. ella sabía que no era malo de verdad, que no era como los otros niños que pegaban a sus compañeros o les hacía la vida imposible, pero no es que sus "bromillas" hicieran mucha gracia.

Y ahora… era la primera vez que se metía con ella. Esto no se quedaría así. Ella no lloraría como había visto a la mayor parte de sus compañeras hacer. Ella tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Recordaba que Sasuke solía juntarse con otro niño similar a él, sólo que mucho más intimidante, Itachi. Él si era para tener miedo, tampoco era malo, pero aun así intimidaba. Ellos solían estar bajo la sombra del árbol más grande de la escuela, Sakura siempre los veía por allí aunque no solía prestarles demasiada atención.

Y en efecto, una vez que está debajo de ese árbol, puede ver que esos dos chamacos están allí, sentados en la banquilla que estaba un poco separada del árbol. Sasuke está allí comiendo, su deliciosa paleta con un gran deleite; esto consiguió que la pelirrosa se enfureciese lo suficiente y se armara de valor para ir hasta ellos.

No le importaba que ya la hubiese babeado. Qué más daba, podría lavarla muy bien, al fin y al cabo era caramelo muy macizo. No podía dejar que se la quedara, pues sería su única paleta el día. Su madre, Akemi, le había reprendido por comer tantos caramelos. Le había hecho recordar muy bien las d1olorosas caries.

Sakura se para justo enfrente de ellos dos, tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos verde-esmeraldas brillan con intensidad. Sasuke deja de comer la paleta y miro a Sakura, casi en ese mismo momento quiere reír, ella parece más un pequeño gatito, ni siquiera le inspira un poco de miedo, si es eso lo que pretende hacer. Mira de reojo a Itachi y puede ver que también tiene ganas de reír.

—¿Deseas algo? —pregunta Sasuke con fingida inocencia, llevándose descaradamente la paleta a la boca y dándole una gran chupada.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero —replica la niña con enfado.

—No, no lo sé —dice Sasuke divertido, haciendo repelar a la chiquilla. Obvio que sabe lo que quiere, viene por su paleta y esto le sorprende, nunca pasaban cosas así. A las niñas que molestaba sólo lloraba y nada más, no se atrevían a discutir o enfrentarse con él. En cambio, Sakura, ella era más diferente alas demas niñas.

—Vamos, dame mi paleta —gruñe la oji-verde comenzando a perder la paciencia. Itachi suelto una arcajada típica de él, la pequeña niña le mira con mucho mas enfado y Sasuke con humor.

—Awww, la nena quiere su paleta —se burla el de cabello oscuro imitando una voz agudilla. Sasuke se ríe. Sakura piensa que son más idiotas que nunca.

—Lo siento, ya es _mía_. Aparte ya la he babeado —contesta Sasuke con tono burlón, volviéndose a llevar con deleite la paleta a la boca.

—No me importa, sólo dámela. O no respondo.

Sasuke e Itachi se miran entre sí e intercambian miradas divertidas. La pequeña oji-verde rueda los ojos con la única pizca de paciencia que le quedaba.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿y qué piensas hacerle? —dice Itachi con tono socarrón. Sasuke se rie entre dientes.

—¿Pegarme? ¿Acusarme?

Es el límite de Sakura, piensa rápidamente en lo que puede hacer. Entonces recuerda lo que muchas veces había visto y escuchado por la escuela, lo que más odiaban los niños, lo que les parecía más asqueroso e insoportablemente cursi. Sakura es muy atrevida, no se detiene con nada y mucho menos cuando se meten con sus cosas. Sabía que Sasuke era de esos chicos, podía presentirlo.

—No, pero haré esto —dice antes de lanzársele al niño suavemente, agarrándolo por sorpresa, dejándolo en shock en cuanto siente sus labios cálidos presionar los suyos fuertemente. El pequeño azabache tiene los ojos abiertos como de huevo frito e Itachi mira impactado y con la boca abierta en una gran O la escena.

Sakura se aparta rápidamente, toma la paleta de la mano del niño en el proceso, aprovechando que éste se había quedado como una estatua sentado en la banquilla. La de rosados cabellos sonríe lentamente con una suficiencia insoportable. Sasuke lentamente reacciona y mira a Sakura todavía en shock, abre y cierra varias veces la boca antes de pegar un gritillo y gruñir de asco.

¡Una niña lo había besado! La cosa más asquerosa que le podía pasar a un niño. Podía sentir sus babas sobre sus labios y en ese momento tuvo ganas de vomitar allí mismo. Tan asqueroso. Tan repugnante. Tan cursi. Los besos sólo eran de madres y niñas tontas y cursis.

—Dios, ¡qué asco! —gruñe levantándose rápidamente y llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca, frotándose con fuerza. Sakura puede ver con deleite como un ligero rubor aparece en las mejillas de Sasuke, quien cuando inmediatamente lo nota sale corriendo directo a quien sabe dónde.

Sakura sigue al niño con la mirada y una vez que lo pierde de vista su mirada vuelve a Itachi, quien sigue sentado en su sitio con los ojos muy abiertos. Éste en cuanto nota su mirada traga visible y fuertemente.

—¿Tú también quieres uno? —dice Sakura desafiante. Itachi no dice nada, sólo se echa a correr también no sin darle una última mirada espantada a la sonriente de ojiverde.

Y aquella fue la grandiosa y asquerosa lección que Sakura le dio al latoso de Sasuke Uchiha. Lección que nunca olvidaría y que, tal vez, traería algunas consecuencias a lo largo de los años.


End file.
